


The Wizard and I

by alorarose



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: AU, Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alorarose/pseuds/alorarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for serendipityxxi's <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/legendland/106585.html?thread=5368153#t5368153">prompt</a> at legendland.<br/>Prompt:  AU RK as childhood friends   Couple/Character: Richard and Kahlan</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wizard and I

Richard ran through the streets of Aydindril as fast as his little legs could take him. It had been a long week and he was finally able to see her. They were both busy with their schooling and training but they relished the free days where they could be normal kids and get into normal kid mischief. 

He came up on the Keep, where Kahlan lived, and finally slowed himself down. His mother always told him he had to be respectful of the Wizards who lived there that they could turn him into a toad if he was rude or a nuisance. 

“Richard!” someone called out to him and he turned his head to see Kahlan flying down a flight of stairs, her skirts and long hair billowing behind her. He caught her in his arms then slipped his hand into hers, pulling them both back towards the door and out to the town. 

“We only have a few hours,” she sighed as she followed him, her free hand moving to pull her hair behind an ear.

“More than enough time,” Richard smiled at her. “Come, I want to show you this cool place I’ve found. The two moved quickly through the town, taking the back alleys as to avoid getting stopped by almost everyone wanting to give well wishes to the training Confessor and Wizard. The two longed for the moments where they could pretend they were normal children with no weight on their shoulders, no expectations placed on them. The two had made a quick friendship over that one thing they had in common and have been inseparable ever since.

When they left the town and heading down a path leading into the forest, Kahlan slowed down. “Richard…” she said his name softly. “We aren’t supposed to leave the town.”

He turned his head to smile at her, but kept leading them towards the forest. “We aren’t going far, just ahead, you’ll see.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 

She turned a wary eye back to the town then shook off the thought. This was why she liked him. He was unafraid. When the sun dimmed as they walked below the canopy of leaves, Kahlan looked up. Two blue jays shot from one tree to the next, chirping out a tune that made Kahlan smile. She was still looking up when Richard stopped them. He gestured with his other hand to a tree that was standing before them. “My grandfather tells me it’s called a wayward pine,” he said as he pulled them both beneath the awning of leaves. “He said travelers will use trees like this to shelter them during the night. It even keeps them dry from rain.”

“It’s beautiful,” Kahlan breathed as she looked up through the branches. 

“We can make this _our_ tree,” he said softly. “We can hide here when we need to escape, pretend we’re travelers. We can even stash a few things here.”

“One day we’ll be able to travel the Midlands, Richard,” Kahlan smiled for him. “The two of us, together. You’ll be my Wizard, always at my side, protecting me…”

“You hardly need protecting, Kahlan,” he laughed. “But I would love that,” he looked down at his lap. What he truly wanted wasn’t to be her Wizard, it was to be her husband, but he knew that could never be. It had been drilled into him that no matter how close he was with Kahlan, nothing further could come from it. His grandfather had made sure he repeated that back and understood it. But to be her Wizard meant he could always be with her. That would have to be enough. He looked up when Kahlan’s fingers gently touched his cheek. He knew that look in her eyes. She was thinking the same thing. 

“We should get back,” she finally said, sad that their time together was always so short. 

“Yeah,” he sighed. He took her hand in his again as they walked out from under the wayward pine. They took their time walking back to the town, his hand holding hers firmly, not wanting to let go. He smiled as they walked, picturing himself as her Wizard. That thought would carry him through.


End file.
